The Dark Ninja
by dbzgtfan2004
Summary: Naruto has experienced his parent's death and now he trains to become the savior of the city. He'll be known as The Dark Knight, Batman. Narusaku and many other couples. Discontinued. Adopted by Echo Uchiha
1. Childhood and Transformation

The Dark Ninja

By dbzgtfan2004

Hi everybody, I'm back with a brand new story. It came to me last night. A Naruto story with the plot of Batman. The couples are narusaku, kibahina, shikatema, kakarin, sasukarin, negiten, jiraitsu and a few others. I'm going to change things around a bit like instead of Rachel being Bruce's childhood friend, Selena will to build the romance between Naruto and Sakura who'll become Batman and Catwoman respectively. Also instead of ending up with The Legion of Evil with Ra's Al Ghul the whole time, Naruto will be training with his mentor Jiraiya to become Batman. Tsunade will also help Sakura become Catwoman and what not. Anyways I hope you'll enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Batman. Batman is owned by DC Comics and Warner Brothers and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1

Childhood and Transformation

Konoha, a city thriving with life and activity. Buildings so tall you'll think they're touching the sky. The tallest of them all is Namikaze Industries, the place that made everything that makes the city run. Well within the countryside outside of the city is a huge mansion known as Namikaze Manor. Home of the president and C.E.O of Namikaze Industries, Minato Namikaze with his wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. They have a 5 year old son named Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. They have a butler and friend named Kakashi Hatake with his girlfriend and soon to be wife Rin and is the maid. To Naruto, they're like a 2nd mom and dad who also helped raise him in their absence when Minato and Kushina went out. They're also friends with Tom and Rose Haruno, the owners of the Konoha Museum of Natural History, with their 5 year old daughter Sakura Haruno who is also friends with Naruto. They both have a little crush on each other but they don't know it yet. In the backyard, two kids are playing. One is a boy with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks. The other is a girl with short pink hair with a red ribbon tied around her head and green eyes. They're playing games like tag, hide and seek, red rover and everything else. On March 28, Sakura's birthday, Naruto decided to get her a nice present, a gold heart shaped locket with an orange and pink gem on the cover with a picture of when they first met in the park where Naruto saved her from bullies making fun of her huge forehead. Sakura was disgusted by it but Naruto thought her forehead looks cute and they've been friends ever since. On the inside of the lid is an engraving that says N + S 4Ever. He wrapped it in pink paper with a bow on top with cherry blossom petals. His parents helped him pick it out and blushed at remembering what he wanted engraved. All of a sudden, he sees his friend in a pink sundress holding what looks like a black ball of fluff. It opens its yellow eyes and lets out a cute little mew.

"Hey there, Sakura-chan. What do you got there?" Naruto asks

"Oh this is my birthday present from my parents. A cute little black kitten which I named Isis. After the Egyptian goddess of birth." Sakura says

"Oh right. I forgot you're into Egyptian artifacts right?"

"Yep, I just decided it's an appropriate name for this little cutie."

Isis mewed and purred while rubbing against her.

"Um Sakura-chan, I got you a little something." he said blushing and handing her the gift

"Oh Naruto-kun, you shouldn't have." Sakura says as she takes the gift.

She opens it up to reveal the locket.

"Oh Naruto-kun, it's lovely." She says as she puts it on and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go inside and have some cake." Naruto says as he rushes towards the house.

"Naruto, wait for me." She says as she picks up Isis and rushes after him.

Naruto runs unaware that he's about to be traumatized. He runs on top of the wooden platform until it gives way and he falls through. Sakura notices and rushes towards the hole.

"Naruto? Naruto! Naruto!!!"

Kakashi hears her and notices that she's looking down the hole. He panics and gets Naruto's parents. Meanwhile Naruto groans in pain and looks inside the cave and hears squeaking and fluttering. The squeaking and fluttering gets louder until a flock of bats screech and flutter around him and he screams out in terror. The fluttering stops and he breaths a sigh of relief.

"Naruto, are you okay?" He hears his dad saying as he slides down on his mountain climbing equipment.

"Dad."

"You know you weren't supposed to play near this area right?" Minato says

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to. I was just giving Sakura-chan her gift and I wasn't looking and I ended up here."

"Please be very careful next time."

"Yes dad."

He takes him up and his mom and Sakura hugs him. They go inside to have cake. Naruto and Sakura make other friends like Shikamaru Nara who's father works with Naruto's dad. There was also Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba with his little puppy Akamaru who also has a crush on Hinata, The sand siblings Gaara and his older brother Kankuro and his older sister Temari. He also make friends but also rivals with Sasuke Uchiha. He did have parents but unfortunately they died in a car accident when a thief was running away from the cops and slamming into his parent's car. He's being raised by his older brother Itachi.

5 years later

Naruto hasn't really forgotten that day he fell in the cave but it hasn't ruined his life. On October 10, Naruto's birthday, the most tragic thing happens. Naruto's parents decided to celebrate his birthday by going to the movies. Naruto enjoyed the movie so much. They were walking near an alleyway until a man comes out and points his gun at his parents.

"Give me your money and jewelery or I'll blow your heads off." The Thief shouts.

"Here take my wallet." Minato says

"No I'll take her necklace instead."

"Keep your hands off her."

They struggled a little bit until two gunshots were heard and the necklace snapping. Naruto looks in horror as he sees his parents fall over with gunshot wounds. The man runs away in panic. Naruto goes up to his parents.

"Mommy? Daddy?" He asks with tears in his eyes.

"N-n-naruto, please live on." Were Minato's last words before he closes his eyes and his hand flops over.

Naruto cries out into the night. The next day they had the funeral for his parents and Sakura comforts him. 5 more years pass and Naruto and Sakura are 15. Crime has risen to pretty high levels and the cops aren't much help. A man named Danzo has pretty much taken over most of the city being a crime boss. Naruto heard that the killer of his parents has been put to trial but unfortunately he was found not guilty. Naruto wanted to go and kill the killer himself but he decided not to since revenge isn't the answer. Naruto and Sakura meet up with Minato and Kushina's old friends Jiraiya and Tsunade. They both got closer and closer over the years but they haven't admit their love yet. Naruto decided he had enough with the crime.

"Ero-Sennin, I want to talk to you." Naruto says

"What do you want to talk about?" Jiraiya asks

"I want to go on a training trip. I want to become strong so I can defend myself against all the thieves and bums in the city. Can you help me?"

"I don't know. Well you're dad would do the same thing. Let's do it."

"All right."

The next day, Naruto and Jiraiya stand in front of a private plane that' will take them around the world. Sakura, Tsunade and the others were standing in front of Naruto and Jiraiya. Sakura approaches Naruto and hugs him.

"Please don't go Naruto-kun. I'll miss you too much." Sakura says

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll be back stronger than ever."

"Naruto before you go I want to say something."

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking about it ever since I first met you. But I'll say it. Naruto, I love you." She says blushing

"You love me?"

"Yes I do. You're the greatest thing that has ever came into my life."

"Well Sakura-chan, since you feel that way. I love you too."

They both kiss each other passionately. The others began to cheer as they see the display of love.

"Come back to me. I'll be waiting."

"You know it. I hope you'll get strong too."

"I will."

They kiss each other one more time before they separate and Naruto and Jiraiya go onto the plane and they see it take off. The crime wave is about to get a taste of their own medicine in the form of a bat.

To be Continued

Well that's the first chapter of what I hope is going to be an epic story. Next time 10 years pass and the crime wave has gotten worse until somebody they thought was dead has come back to clean up the streets. Please read and review.


	2. The Return

The Dark Ninja

By dbzgtfan2004

Hi everybody, I'm glad you like the first chapter. I'm glad I did this. Anyways in this chapter, 10 years pass since Naruto left to train with Jiraiya. Everybody will be between 25-30. Everything has definitely changed. I'm going to put a song in this chapter for the dance scene for Naruto's comeback party and that song is "Into The Night" by Nickelback and Santana. One of my favorite songs by Nickelback. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Batman or Into The Night. They're owned by their respective owners.

Chapter 2

The Return

10 years have past since Naruto and Jiraiya left. Nobody knew where he went. Some say the pain of his parent's death finally got to him. Others say he's just completely gone. Never to be seen again. But in reality, he's trained long and hard for 10 years. Meditating with Xiolin Monks, martial arts in China and Japan, even visited a temple in the mountains meeting Neji Hyuuga who is by coincidence the cousin of Hinata, with an organization known as The Legion of Evil. He wanted Naruto to join but he declined and things didn't go so well. But now at the Konoha International Airport a private jet lands on the runway and stops in front of a limo where a man with a mask over his mouth is waiting. The door to the plane opens and a man with long white hair steps out.

"Ah Jiraiya, it's good to see you again." Kakashi says

"It's good to be home." Jiraiya says

"How did the training go?"

"It went well. He trained long and hard and it was worth it. You should see him now. Come on out, Naruto." Jiraiya says

A man emerges out of the plane. You could swear that you're looking at Minato Namikaze coming back to life. Naruto Namikaze was a handsome looking man. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, an orange cloak with black flames on the bottom with a nine tailed fox on the back, black and orange pants and a black headband with an orange spiral.

"You look really good, Naruto. I could swear I'm looking at your father." Kakashi says

"Thanks. I wanted him to be remembered in my own self image. Now let's get down to business shall we?" Naruto asks

"Of course." He opens the door so Jiraiya and Naruto can step in. They do so and they take off.

"How's everything going since I've been gone?"

"Well everybody is pretty much happily married with a couple of kids but as for the city, it's being overrun by mafias, criminals and thieves. The cops aren't really doing anything anymore."

"Don't worry. That will all change soon enough. Believe me." Naruto said to himself looking out the window.

"I got a suit ready for you when you got back."

"What? Why?"

"For your coming home party. Although most of the people who got invites thinks it's just a little get together. They'll be very surprise."

"By the way, how are you and Rin doing?" Naruto asks

"Oh we've been married for about a good 10 years and we have our first boy named Obito who's 5 and we have another one which is a girl on the way and we're naming her Mikan." Kakashi smiles

"Well congratulations. I'm sorry I wasn't there for the ceremony."

"That's okay. We gave everybody your regards. We're just happy you improved of it."

"So how's my beloved cherry blossom doing?"

"Oh well she trained really hard with Tsunade over the last 10 years. She lives in a small apartment and I'm afraid the museum isn't doing so well. Other than that you should see her. You're so lucky to have her."

"Well with my return. I'll make sure this town returns to it's former glory. Naruto Namikaze has returned and I'll take my rightful place at my father's company. By the way, how's that coming along?"

"It's going very well as well. Although there's been rumors of some equipment being stolen over the years but hey what do I know?"

"I see."

They arrived at the mansion, and settled down for a while. By 4:00 P.M., it was time to get ready for the party at Icharaku's restaurant on top of a skyscraper. Naruto got a nice hot shower and shaved as well as put on his suit. They got into the limo and took off. As soon as they arrived, they thought they were going to get in quietly but they ended up getting mobbed by the media. They tried to get through but it was too much.

"Hold on guys, I'm going to try something new I've been working on." He grabbed Kakashi, Rin, Obito and Jiraiya and disappeared in a yellow flash and ended up in front of the restaurant.

"What was that?" Rin asks

"That was dad's old technique, the Hiraishin. I got out of a lot of sticky situations over the years. Although at first it didn't end so well the first time I did it and we ended up in a cactus patch. I couldn't sit right for a month."

They laughed about it for a while until they stepped in. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at the doorway with surprised looks on their faces.

"Um, hi everybody. I'm back I guess." Naruto says sheepishly

Everybody mobbed him with questions and welcoming him back.

"Guys, guys guys, give me some room here." He walked through the mob and saw the most beautiful woman in the world. She has long pink hair down to her back, green eyes, red dress and a familiar heart necklace he gave her back when they were 5.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks

"Naruto-kun, is that you?" Sakura asks

"Yep it's me. I'm back after 10 years."

"It's good to see you again. And my don't you look handsome?"

"Yes I do and you look very beautiful."

He held her chin and kissed her passionately. Everybody yelled out catcalls and clapped. He removed his lips from Sakura and got in front of the band and whispered into the conductor's ear and he nods his head. He grabs the microphone.

"Hi everybody, it's great to be back in the city where I grew up, Konoha. Now that I'm back, I'm going to do what my dad was trying to do 15 years ago. Make this city a better place. Now I'm dedicating this song to my beloved girlfriend Sakura-chan. Hit it boys." Naruto says as they started to play Into The Night.

"May I have this dance?" He offered his hand to her.

"Yes you shall." She takes his hand and they started to dance.

**Like a gift from the heavens**

**It was easy to tell**

**It was love from above that can save me from hell**

**She had fire in her soul**

**It was easy to see**

**How the devil himself could be pulled out of me**

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance**

**Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang**

**A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a**

**And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing**

**A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a**

**And we danced on into the night**

**And we danced on into the night**

Naruto and Sakura danced in the most graceful way. Twisting and turning every which way. Spinning and twirling and dipping. Everybody was awestruck.

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place**

**You can tell how we felt on the look on our faces**

**We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes**

**No room left to move in between you and I**

**We forgot where we were and we lost track of time**

**And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night**

**A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a**

**And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing**

**A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a**

**And we danced on into the night**

**And we danced on into the night**

During the solo, Naruto and Sakura decided to spice it up a bit starting to do the tango and the waltz as well as dipping lower.

**Like a gift from the heavens**

**It was easy to tell**

**It was love from above that could save me from hell**

**She had fire in her soul**

**It was easy to see**

**How the devil himself could be pulled out of me**

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance**

**Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang**

**A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a**

**And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing**

**A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a**

**And we danced on into the night**

**And we danced on into the night**

**A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a**

**And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing**

**A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a**

**And we danced on into the night**

**And we danced on into the night**

**A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a**

**And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing**

**A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a**

**A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a**

**A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a**

**And we danced on into the night**

The song ends with Naruto giving Sakura one final dip. Everybody applauded and whistled to the both of them. They ate dinner and danced some more for a couple more hours until everybody was exhausted.

"Well thanks for coming everybody but it looks like it's time for us to end this party. I shall see you all next time. Good night everybody." Naruto says

Everybody applauded one more time and then left.

"Well it's time for me to call for a cab." Sakura says

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. I heard that you live in a rundown apartment. You won't like in that place while I'm around. From now on you'll be staying with me."

"No, you don't have to. I'll be too much of a bother."

"Nonsense. You'll be perfectly fine with me. And also I'll give $40 million to the museum. What kind of job do you have?"

"Waitress at a diner."

"Quit that job. From now on, you'll be my secretary and co-head of the health department with Tsunade and Shizune with $1,200 a month with health benefits and plenty of vacation time with me. What do you say?"

"Wow, I don't know what to say but thank you so much Naruto-kun. I'll do it."

"Good now let's get your stuff and head for home."

"I don't think the landlord will like this,"

"Who's your landlord?"

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke? As in Sasuke Uchiha? What the hell kind of job is that?"

"He's been wanting me to go out with him for quite some time when you were gone. He even tried to have sex with me. He even doubled my rent for not going out with him."

"That bastard. I'll show him not to mess with my girlfriend."

They went down to the limo and went to Sakura's apartment in the most sleaziest place in town. There was graffiti everywhere. A bum was sitting on the corner with a beer in a paper bag. A guy ran out of a bar and puked his guts out. It was awful. Naruto let Sakura out and wrapped her with his suit jacket and led her in. They got to the third floor and got to room 328. She unlocked the door and turned on the lights.

"Isis, sweetie, I'm home." Sakura cooed to her pet.

Naruto heard a meow and something rubbing against his leg. He looked down to see a black cat.

"Hey there Isis. Long time no see." He says as he picked up the cat and scratched her neck and rubbed her head. She purred and snuggled into his arms.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door and Isis hissed. Naruto put the cat down and opened the door to see a man with spiky black hair and rugged clothes.

"Sakura-chan, I heard you got home. How was the par- Well well look who we have here. The dobe's back. What are you doing with my Sakura-chan?" Sasuke sneered

"Wait a second, _your_ Sakura-chan? I don't think so. She just isn't a toy you can play with and when you break it you go and buy a new one. She's my girlfriend teme." Naruto growled

"Well I can do whatever I want to her. Your late with your rent by the way and for that I'm going to triple it." He smirked.

Naruto punched him in the gut causing him to wheeze in pain and falls over.

"She's living with me now. Consider this room evicted."

Sakura gathered her stuff and Naruto picked up Isis and her stuff and left Sasuke behind but not before Sakura kicking him where it hurts.

"That's for making my life a living hell, you son of a bitch." Sakura spat

"_I'm going to make you pay for this dobe. Mark my words. You'll pay."_ Sasuke thought.

To be Continued

Well that's another chapter done. I hope you liked it. I know some of you are thinking, "Why does Naruto have his father's technique?" I decided to spice it up a bit and at least give my characters one ability they have in the manga. Anyways next time Naruto will finally start things with becoming Batman and Sakura will have a secret life herself soon enough. See you next time. Please read and review.


	3. Announcement and Discontinuing

Announcement and Discontinuing

I'm afraid I'm not going to do anymore fanfiction. I just don't have it in me anymore. I try to have ideas for stories but I never get around to even creating it or continuing. If anybody wants to take any of my stories and continue them, that's okay with me. I'm more into reading stories if they're good and have my favorite couples. I'm sorry to disappoint everybody but that's the way it is.


End file.
